


Gravity

by Mousebane



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Frederick Dukes is a Gentleman, Wade Wilson Is A Flirt, Wade Wilson is Punny, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousebane/pseuds/Mousebane
Relationships: Frederick Dukes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“You smell anything runt?” Victor Creed was looking frustrated.

“Nope.” James leaned against a wall.

The group had been tracking the woman for days. The way everyone talked about her had put the group on edge. Wade as usual wasn't shutting up. The large empty halls had started to create a small echo.

"Why do we need a woman on the team? Won't she care more about her looks than working?"

"I don't know Wade. Everywhere we have tracked her to has been a factory. She's a real Rosie." Chris grinned at the merc. "She might even be smarter than you."

Wade grimaced before grinning. They had finally reached the factory line. His grin quickly faded. 

"They're all men." Wade turned to leave when Dukes stopped him.

"Them two seem t'have caught her scent."

Sure enough Victor and James had started walking towards an A-1 Skyraider. A man was hanging from the wing welding two panels together. 

"You boys must be looking for Birdena. She’s in the warehouse with the boss.”

Wade quickly piper up. “Is it true what they say about her?”

The man barely glanced at Wade. “Wouldn’t know. She’s a hard worker though. If I had to guess I’d say she’s getting fired or....”

The man waved them off pointing towards a warehouse out back. The group approached the door. Victor Creed barged in with the group hot on his heels. Everyone quickly found themselves in the air. Everyone except Dukes, who admittedly did feel lighter. Victor and James had managed to grab Chris Bradley and Agent Zero. Wade had gotten lucky and been grabbed by Wraith. Wraith and Dukes helped get the other out.

Since Dukes could stay on the ground, he got sent back in. Things felt normal again as he noticed a blonde woman in coveralls. She was easily arranging the warehouse without touching a thing. The group slowly came in.

“Army must be desperate. First y’all force me to work in factory after factory making or fixing weapons. And now they send y’all to recruit me?”

"Where's your boss?"

Her movements stopped at Agent Zero's question. Her hand lifted towards the ceiling. Nobody expected to see her boss pinned to the ceiling by metal panels. He was out cold. Victor grinned as he walked over.

"Real powerhouse babe. Come on."

Birdena narrowed her eyes. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I know what I am to your kind so just back off....or you'll end up like him."

Victor growled showing off his claws. Either Birdena didn't notice or she didn't care. Birdena merely kept at what she was doing. Dukes noticed it before anyone else. Everything was starting to feel heavier before it seemed to focus on Victor. Victor was quickly being dragged to the ground. Birdena hadn't even turned around yet. At least till she heard Agent Zero's gun.

"Alight alright. Fine. I'll tag along with you assholes. But don't expect me to be all buddy buddy."

"I thought birds of a feather flocked together?"

Victor started laughing when Wade went flying through the air into the wall. That was the quietest Wade had been all day. John walked up beside her and started pointing.

"That's Wade Wilson...he's a talker just warning you. That's Victor Creed and James Howlett." John leaned in close to whisper softly. "Watch yourself with Creed." John quickly continued. "They are basically immortal. That's Agent Zero.... That's Chris Bradley, he's good with electricity. That's Fred Dukes, he's our human tank. I'm John Wraith...I teleport. You'll meet Major Stryker soon I'm sure."

"Name's Birdena....unless I say other wise don't call me Birdie. If you touch me I'll put you through hell."

Birdena started to walk away when Bradley spoke up. "So what do you do?"

Birdena sighed softly, "Near as I can tell I control gravity."

With that she marched out of the warehouse forcing the others to play catch up. Agent Zero made it to the front of the group and led them to a small plane. He explained that they had a mission coming up. Agent Zero looked Birdena in the eye.

"You will be working with Dukes so get used to him. You'll be handed something to wear to fit in with us as well." 

Birdena and the group boarded. She watched as everyone sat down before moving to stand near Dukes. Birdena gave a small smile. _He's got a strong gravitational field._ Birdena felt take off but was more focused on memorizing everyone's field to notice. At least she was till she felt a hand enter her field. She quickly realized the hand wasn't touching.

"Yalright?"

Birdena hadn't been expecting the deep Texan accent. "Uhh y-y-yeah. Fine. Really. Just...just memorizing everyone's gravitational field so if something happens I can tether all of you to me."

Wade noticed her attitude change more than anyone. _I bet I can set them up....._


	2. Chapter 2

Birdena panted softly. She wasn't used to running with boots. Dukes had lapped her more times than she was willing to count. Each time he had lapped her he had smacked the back of her thigh. Everyone had been surprised when she had let John hug her. They were even more surprised when Dukes smacked her. But instead sending him flying she had taken that smack and used it as motivation. She had lagged behind the group for a little when she heard Dukes' heavy footfalls coming up behind her. _If I jump I can use his field to launch myself ahead of the others......_ Birdena started to lean forward getting ready to jump. 

Fred quickly noticed the small movements she was doing. _What is that gal up to?_ This time Fred didn't bother to lap her. He stayed behind her matching her foot falls with ease. He noticed her shoulders relax before tensing again. _Paranoid lil gal ain't she..._ Fred slowly moved up behind closer behind her. 

Birdena grinned feeling him come within 3 ft of her. Birdena jumped up and launched herself off his chest. Fred hadn't been expecting it and reached out grabbed her ankle. Birdena yelped not expecting him to be able to grab her as she crashed back into him. Fred grunted as he hit the ground with her straddling his chest. Wade was the first to start laughing followed quickly by everyone else. Even Zero had a slight smirk. It didn't take long for Birdena and Fred to start either. 

Birdena slowly stood and offered her hand to the massive man. Fred took it letting her help him up. He noticed her face fall and turned seeing Stryker come over. Stryker started explaining a mission to Lagos, Nigeria. Fred glanced down at Birdena and noticed her leaning against Wade. Wade for once stayed quiet and kept his hands up. Birdena was fighting with a boot. Wade relaxed when she straightened up again. Fred watched her whisper something to Wade, who looked terrified for a second before his grin returned. Fred knew that grin. She'd given it to Victor when he tried to take advantage of her and she broke every bone in his body. 

* * *

The ride to Lagos had been painful. Wade had talked the entire time and Birdena had grown sullen. Wade noticed it happened around the time he mentioned Dukes' new tattoo. Wade saw the small flinch she gave. He knew she had spent their one free night training. Wade had stolen a gun to help her find out if she could stop bullets. The answer was not very well, and not very fast. 

Fred had noticed her mood as well and wondered what had caused it. Victor had entered her space and Fred could see the mixed emotions of anger and fear. Victor sat quietly watching her. Fred looked away to focus on James starting to get sick.

* * *

"So you have feelings for Dukes?"

Birdena blinked a few times before shaking her head softly. Victor grinned darkly before leaning in close to her and breathing in deep.

His voice was low in her ear. "Liar. You almost go into heat every time he comes near you or even looks at you."

Wade motioned everyone to stay seated. Birdena sighed softly and patted Victor's cheek softly. Victor sat there for a moment stunned. He had been fully prepared to be launched out of the hatch. Everyone else seemed just as surprised. Birdena got up and started securing everyone's harnesses. Even Victor's was handled by her. 

"Alright Stryker everything's secure back here."

Everyone's attention quickly went to the hatch opening. Birdena wasn't fazed in the slightest. Wade knew nothing would happen to her. He watched as Dukes fought with his harness in an effort to grab her. Birdena jumped up letting herself get sucked out. Wraith and Dukes both called out when her blonde hair came whipping into view. Wraith started laughing seeing her orbit the plane. Fred Dukes just sat there stunned. Birdena fell out of sight rapidly. 

Birdena let herself free fall for a minute before increasing her density. At the last minute she lightened herself sending a shock wave as she landed. Birdena flinched lightly hoping no one was nearby. She quickly moved out of the way as the plane landed. Wade and John were off the plane first and rushed her. Both men were checking her over for injuries. Fred watched from a distance. She seemed so calm. So at ease. James was standing next to him.

"She's not interested in either of them like that bub. Wade and John are the closest things to brothers she's got."

Dukes stared at him as he walked over to her. James fussed at the young woman for a moment before he calmed at her sheepish grin. She followed the group quietly through the trees. Darkness quickly overcame them. Birdena found herself between Agent Zero and Victor. Agent Zero might have disliked her but even he had to appreciate her curiosity in guns. He had done some digging on her and the group had been filled in. Zero was wondering how she would handle her next job on this mission. 

Stryker had sent Fred Dukes forward first. Birdena looked worried as he approached a tank and shoved his fist down the barrel. She wasn't prepared for the explosion and jumped back in Victor. Victor grinned drawing her in closer. Agent Zero felt the shift and quickly moved himself and the others out of range. In a matter of seconds there was a small but deep crater with Victor at the bottom. Birdena easily floated out and angrily marched towards the building. Stryker rubbed his temples. 

Birdena stopped in front of the door. She didn't feel like clearing each floor individually. The group stood back as she pressed her palms to the building. Inside the building she counted as close to a 100 people were crushed under their own weight. Birdena stood still for a moment longer. She had never killed anyone before and could safely say she didn’t like it. Birdena straightened up and walked towards the door. 

The group piled into the elevator. Victor scaled the building to the roof and cleared it. Everyone else in the elevator stole glances at Birdena. Her hands were white knuckled in Wade’s belt. She barely noticed the elevator stopping. Or Chris Bradley moving it again. 

Birdena didn’t see the soft nod exchanged between John and Wade. Fred did. Dukes grabbed Birdena and pinned her between him and the elevator wall. The moment the doors opened she was buried in his chest. The moment the bullets stopped flying Birdena shot out from under Fred’s arm and out of the elevator.

Fred watched as she ran for the window and jumped out. A streak of blonde shot up. Fred glanced at Wade who mouthed one word. _Claustrophobic._ Fred nodded. On the roof Birdena was pacing as Victor watched. He was starting to get agitated with her when she suddenly sat down. 

Victor held still. He could easily reach out and snap her neck. Instead he just watched her. Inhaled her scent as changed the moment he heard Frederick J. Dukes. She felt his gravitational pull before she could hear him. Victor glared at Fred Dukes who glared back just as hard. Victor only had one thought in his mind as she ran up to the group. _I’m going to enjoy breaking her._


	3. Chapter 3

Victor Creed stared at the young woman who slept hovering above her cot. It had been Wade's idea to tether her to the cot. Wade's idea to screw the cot into the concrete. Victor looked around the room. Wade, Fred, John, and even James had taken up posts around her. There was still an hour till dawn and Victor knew Birdena would be up in half an hour. He quietly stalked out of the room and waited. For thirty minutes he waited, listening to the sounds of her body slowly stretching out across the cot before the soft sound of the net sliding to the floor. 

Victor knew she'd use her powers of gravity to float across the room to avoid waking the team. From around the corner Birdena could since Victor Creed's gravitational pull. She had slowly grown used to his company in the morning. Victor walked quietly next to her. It had taken him a month to get close enough to touch her. Another month to actually be able to touch her without having every bone in his body broken. For the past week Victor had worked on hugging her. He found it surprising that the hugging had been such an easy transition once he was able to touch her.

Victor slowly moved his arms around her waist from behind. She no longer tensed when he did that. Victor could smell the group coming despite her scent filling his nose. Birdena held still, she still wasn't used to this much affection especially from men, even more so from men like Victor. Victor slowly nuzzled into her neck as Fred Dukes walked into the room. Birdena didn't notice the arrival of the rest of the team. She had gotten distracted by the low rhythmic rumbling coming from Victor's chest. 

Fred Dukes never knew what to expect at dawn. He certainly never imagined he'd walk in on Victor Creed trying to lay the moves on Birdena. The fact that Birdena was letting him was starting to make his blood boil. Fred grumbled and went to pour himself a cup of coffee when he noticed Birdena's face. She looked confused and startled. Birdena almost jumped out of her skin when she realized Fred Dukes was in her line of sight. Victor almost growled when she pulled away to hug Fred. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't draw out the same scent that Fred could. 

Fred shot Victor a dirty look as he scooped Birdena up into his arms. "Mornin Birdie, this boy botherin ya darlin?"

Victor glared hard at Fred. So far only Fred and Wade had gotten away with calling her that.

"I'm fine Fred. Honest." Birdena had that smile on her face.

Fred easily sat her on his left shoulder. He was never sure if she intentionally made herself lighter or if she was naturally that light but he enjoyed keeping her close. It didn't take long for Wade and the rest of the group to file in for coffee. Everyone was pretty used to seeing Birdena sitting on Fred's shoulder, a joke that had long since lost its humor. Everyone save for Birdena did notice the growing animosity between Fred and Victor. 

Birdena was about to hop off Fred's shoulder when he wrapped his arm over her thighs and stood. "Come on darlin' trainin time."

Birdena humphed softly causing Fred to side eye her. He knew that noise, she wanted a day off. Fred chuckled as he walked outside with the young woman perched on his shoulder. She was pouting by the time he made it out into the sunlight. Despite her never needing it, Fred still took her hand to guide her off his shoulder. 

"Alright now darlin I want ya to come at me with everythang ya got. Try to knock me down ifin ya can." Fred shot Birdena a wink, something he knew flustered her.

* * *

Birdena was exhausted. Fred had pushed her hard today and she'd almost gotten him off the ground. She had even made a comment about how strong his gravitational pull was. Fred wasn't surprised when Birdena slipped out after dinner. She usually disappeared for an evening fly over the base. Fred spotted Victor slowly slipping out after her and was about to get up when Wade motioned for him to relax. Wade was out the door before Fred had even nodded. 

Victor had Birdena cornered when Wade rounded the corner. He knew Birdena could handle herself and decided to wait and see if she needed him. Wade could hear Victor trying to sweet talk Birdena into sneaking around with him. Wade grinned, he'd been itching to sneak out. 

Wade came around the corner behind Victor, "Yeah Birdie let's have some fun and sneak out with bag lady."

Victor wanted to growl but Birdena agreed quietly. She couldn't help the grin that crossed her face as she laced her fingers with Victor's and Wade's causing them to levitate easier. Wade had been the one to guide her to town. Victor had been the one to guide her to the bar. Both had gotten her drunk but neither expected her to stumble her way into a small rundown tattoo studio. Wade had been surprised when she chose to do a silhouette of small black birds flying up her arm, across her shoulder, and up the back of her neck. Victor had been surprised when she gripped into his arm during the tattoo. 

* * *

Birdena barely managed to get the three of them back to base. Wade and Victor were both holding her up while she caught her breath when someone cleared their throat. Wade turned around first. Fred Dukes and James Howlett were standing on either side of the door, arms crossed.

"Victor what did you do to her?" James was starting the march towards the trio.

Birdena slowly straightened with a shy smile. "He took me for my first drink with Wadey."

"How much ya'll giver to drink?" Fred gently tilted her head up towards him.

"I'm fine Freddy, really....just a little dizzy from the pain."

Wade quickly moved out of reach of Fred and James. "We didn't hurt her! She got a tattoo!" With that Wade was already out the door and heading towards the bunks. 

Victor let Birdena stumble into Fred who quickly caught her. He was about to ask when he noticed the bandage running up her arm and sticking out of her shirt collar. Birdena was more than happy to let Fred help her undo the bandages and look over her tattoos. Fred smiled to himself as James and Victor argued their way towards the bunks. Fred helped Birdena with a chuckle.

"Next time ya wanna go drinkin darlin lemme know. I don't trust that Creed boy round ya ya hear?"

Birdena giggled softy giving a clumsy salute. "Yes sir!"

Fred shook his head with laugh. _I swear this gal is gunna be trouble._


End file.
